Closeted Encounters
by mysavior214
Summary: Finn is still mad at Puck for what he did, and can never forgive him for it. Can he? What happens when they are forced to pair for a Glee assignment? SLASH! If you're not comfortable with it, please don't read. Rated for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT!

A/N: So this story takes place before Finn breaks up with Rachel, but after Kurt leaves McKinley High. Spoiler alert just for safety. :)

**Chapter 1**

**Finn POV**

First, let me just say I love Rachel. I really do. But she can be _so annoying._

Most of the time, I can barely get a word in before she starts telling me about what song she is going to sing at her first solo performance, what her role first Broadway play will be, how she plans to spend our future, what we're going to name our kids. I'm just in high school! I don't even know what college I want to go to, let alone if I want to have kids or not! And whenever we're having… you know… alone time, I try to take things a step further and she shrugs me off, saying she forgot to do something that her dads wanted her to do and running away as fast as she can. It's not that I'm embarrassed by her, I don't care about that stuff anymore. I just wish I could tell her about my problems and get her advice rather than listening to her go on and on forever. Okay, maybe that sounded a little mean, but it's how I feel.

So anyways, I was glad when Mr. Schue silenced the class so he could give us our next assignment. "Okay guys, I love how all of you are so close and open with each other, like a big family. You all have a lot of respect for each other and each other's talent. So that's why for this week's assignment I want you guys to pair up with someone other than who you usually sing with." Rachel looked at Mr. Schue like he had spontaneously combusted and started to protest when Mr. Schue said, "It'll be good for you, Rachel. Now partner up." Rachel sulked over to me and turned her big eyes on me.

"Come on, Rach, this will be a good experience. And it's just for a week. Maybe you should pair with Sam, get to know him a little bit. Or even Artie, you don't sing with him very often."

"Fine. I'll have to learn to be spontaneous for my lead role in Broadway shows anyways. And it's only for a week. Only one week, only one week…" She kept repeating this mantra as she walked away. Finn rolled his eyes and started thinking about who he should partner with when Mr. Schue spoke again.

"Okay guys, settle down. This week's assignment is about regret. Choose a song that speaks to you about the feeling itself or about a specific event that happened or a decision you made that you wish you could take back. Good luck!"

I grabbed my backpack and started heading toward the hallway when someone caught my arm and pulled me back. I turned around to see Puck standing behind me with his hands in his pockets and his head down. "I was wondering… if you would be my partner for this week."

I stared at him for a second before I replied. "Are you being serious right now? Why would I partner with you after everything that you did?" I had to try really hard not to raise my voice at him. How could he not get that he betrayed me? That he did the one thing that I couldn't forgive?

"Just please, hear me out," he said as he lifted up his head to reveal a serious expression and big, pleading eyes.

"Fine," I said with a clipped voice, closing my eyes. "You have one minute."

"Okay. This week's assignment is about regret. What better pair could there be for it? I made some lousy decisions, and I admit that, but I want my best friend back." He paused a minute, shuffling his feet before saying, "It's weird, you know, not being best buds anymore."

I looked at him for a while, trying to decide if this would be a good idea or a complete catastrophe. Could I really sing a song about regret with him, after all he's done? I looked around the choir room and saw everyone was already gone. "It's not as if I have a choice anyways, everyone else is gone."

He looked around the room and turned to me again, his head down once more. "Yeah, whatever. See you tomorrow." And with that he left the room, putting his hoodie over his head as he walked away. This was going to be the most difficult assignment of my high school career, and I was definitely not looking forward to it. And now I had to go tell Rachel who my new partner was. _Fuck. Me._

A/N: Please let me know what you think! I love me some reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! And it WAS brought to my attention that in the first chapter, I made an accidental random POV change in the middle of the chapter. I usually catch all my mistakes before publishing, but this story is unbeta'd so some might accidentally slip through. But I promise I will try my best. :)

So, let us see what shall happen in Finn today, hmm? :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters involved. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean you're partnering with Puck?" Rachel stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and her expression livid.

"Rach, please don't be like this. I didn't have a choice, everyone left!" Rachel started tapping her foot. "Come on, you know I'd rather sing with you any day."

As I spoke she relaxed her posture. "Well of course you would. You love me."And with that, she put on a big smile and took my hand. "Right?"

"Of course I do, hun," I said and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Now let's get going, I have to get home."

"Okay." She swung our hands between us as we walked to the car. She started talking and continued with a steady stream of words, pausing only to say "thank you" when I opened the passenger door for her. The second I sat in the driver's seat she continued right where she had left off, and I tried to keep up with her, I honestly did, but halfway to her house I found myself tuning her out and listening instead to the radio. How does a person talk that fast? And for that long? You would think she would have to stop eventually to catch her breath, right? Unless she could hold more air in her lungs than the average person because she was a singer… That would sort of be like having a super power wouldn't it? I wish I had a super power… I came back to my senses as I pulled in front of her house and turned to say goodbye. Only, she hadn't finished talking yet.

"… So anyways, that's why I decided to pick 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel as the song for me and Sam to sing for the regret assignment."

"That's awesome, Rach, I know you guys will sound amazing." "I know, I'll make sure we practice until we get it exactly right. But of course I'll still make time for you. My dads are making a traditional Jewish meal for dinner, did you want to come over at six?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Good. See you then." She leaned over and I expected her to give me a quick peck before she left the car, but she let her lips linger a little longer on mine. I obviously thought she wanted more, so I flashed my tongue delicately over her bottom lip, looking for an invitation in, but she pulled away quickly and barely managed a "goodbye" before bolting out of the passenger seat and into her house.

I sighed. What did I do wrong? Was the lingering not an invitation to go further? That's what it was supposed to mean, right? Girls are so confusing… I sighed again before putting the car in drive and heading home. I turned the music down before completely turning it off. I had listened to Rachel speak for too long; I needed some quiet. I found myself reveling in the silence, and then began thinking again. I used to hate silences; I would always try to fill pauses in conversations with meaningless babble. But now, because I had to listen to Rachel talk all day long, I couldn't get enough silence. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted the world to stay quiet some more. And I definitely was not going to achieve that going over to Rachel's house tonight. So what did I do?

I arrived home and went down the stairs to my room- err, my and Kurt's room. Then an idea hit me. "Kurt!"

"Oh, hey, Finn. Didn't see you there. Oh my gosh, what the heck are you wearing? It looks like an ostrich upchucked on a pile of dog poo and then a rhino charged over it."

"What? It's not that bad… Eh, anyways, could you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what it is." "I need an excuse not to hang out with Rachel tonight."

"What, your little songbird? Sorry, Finny, but no can do. I've got a date with Blaine tonight. But good luck!" He gave me a wink and chuckled as he ascended the stairs out of our room. Well, there went that idea. I started thinking about things I needed to do. Any homework I needed to do? Any chores I hadn't done yet? No… Maybe I could get myself grounded so I wouldn't be able to leave the house, let alone go to Rachel's… Wait, was I that unwilling to spend time with my own girlfriend? I decided that in that moment, I was. I was about to go upstairs to say something offensive or sneak a sip of alcohol in front of my mom when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it to reveal a text from Puck.

**I think I have a song, show u tom.**

On a snap decision, I exited the text and dialed Puck's old number.

"Hello?" A very surprised voice answered on the other line.

Oh shit, maybe this was a bad idea… "Uh, hi."

"W-what's up?"

"I have nothing better to do, so I thought I would hear that song you want…"

"Um, yeah, sure dude. See you in a few."

I didn't even bother to reply, simply hanging up and beginning to pace back and forth in my room. What if I couldn't do this? What if he mentioned Quinn, or… Beth? I couldn't handle it. I knew right now that I wouldn't be able to sit here calmly and hear him talk about either one of them. What if he said something that made me angry? Would I be able to hold myself back, or would I act on impulse and just hit him? I would hate myself later for hitting him. I just wasn't the kind of person to hit anyone, regardless of whether they deserved it or not. And boy, did he deserve it… Man, I shouldn't have invited him over, this was a bad idea. I should have just sucked it up and gone over to Rachel's tonight. She _was _my girlfriend, after all, and I did love her.

I was about to text Puck that I had a change of plans when I heard the doorbell ring from upstairs. I ran up the stairs to get it, but my mom was quicker.

"Hel- Oh my goodness, Puck? Oh honey, it's been so long since I've seen you here! Look how much you've grown up! Oh, give me a hug!"

"Hi, Mrs. Hud- or I guess it's Hummel now." I saw him hugging my mother and giving her a smile before turning his head to see me. "Hey, Finn."

"Yeah," was all I managed as a reply. He had been here all of two seconds and my mom had already forgotten about everything he did to me? She looked past all the pain he caused me and ran into his arms? I couldn't believe it. I stood there glaring at her as she pulled away from Puck to look at me, her eyes warm and a smile stretched across her face.

I kept glaring at her as she walked toward me and whispered in my ear, "You should think about forgiving him. You could really use a best friend right now." I simply snorted, not looking at her face for fear of crumbling under her powerful mother eyes.

I looked at Puck briefly and started walking to the stairs that descended into my and Kurt's room. I heard Puck follow behind me but didn't look to make sure. At this point, I wouldn't care if he spontaneously disappeared into the night, never to be seen again. Why the hell did I ask him to come over again? This was a horrible idea. I couldn't handle it.

Once I was in my room, I turned toward Puck, looking him straight in the eye and saying, "You should go. Now." His expression changed from a small smile to one of confusion as he processed my serious expression. "What? You're the one that called me over here. I thought that…" His voice trailed off as his mouth turned into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed over his troubled eyes.

"That what?" I asked angrily, raising my voice. "That we would suddenly become best friends again, just like it used to be? That I would forgive you just like that, forget everything you've done just because you said you're sorry? Well that's not going to happen. So I suggest you leave. Now."

His mouth was set into a hard line as he slowly raised his head and looked me straight in the eye, his voice starting to rise to match my angry tone. "No, that's not what I thought would happen. I thought that you had begun to realize that I regret everything that I did, that if I could turn back time I would never do anything to hurt you or Quinn, that-"

"Don't you dare say her name!" I interrupted suddenly, almost yelling as I stopped pacing and pointed a finger at him. "You will not mention her to me after what you did! How dare you even say her name? I should never have agreed to do this stupid assignment with you!"

"Well guess what, Finn?" Puck answered, marching to stand right in front of me. "You don't have a choice. Like it or not, you're stuck with me! So I suggest you suck it up and sit your ass down so that we can at least attempt to be civil toward each other so that we can get this assignment the hell over with and get on with our lives!" He was shaking at this point, his hands trembling as he stared at me. Then, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, still shaking and not moving an inch from where he was standing right in front of me. "I thought you were different, Finn. I thought you were different from all those shallow guys on the football team. I thought our friendship was different. I thought we were going to be buds forever, that no matter how stupid one of us was that we would always find a way to move past it, because we were that tight. Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were wrong Puck," I said. "Go figure, you take everything I care about from me and I don't want to be friends with you anymore. Can you even imagine how much you hurt me? Can you? I thought I was going to have a baby, Puck! I was terrified beyond belief, but I had grown to love that little baby. And yes, it is partly Quinn's fault for lying to me, but you were supposed to be my best friend! You slept with my girlfriend and then didn't even have the balls to tell me that the baby I thought I made wasn't even mine! What kind of friend is that? What kind, Puck?" I was truly yelling now, glaring down at him with all of my pent up anger radiating out of me in waves, my arms and hands trembling with the violence I was holding back, trying with everything I had not to lash out and hit him. His mask of anger matched mine as he replied.

"A crappy one, that's what kind, Finn. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm a crappy best friend who didn't give a shit about anyone else. I was just out to get my kicks and screw some insignificant whore! Do you feel better now?" He was yelling now too, still looking me in the eye as he went on. His arms started to flail as he yelled at me. "Does that make you feel better? Hmm? That I know that I'm a shitty person? That I regret what I did every single day? That every time I see you I kick myself for screwing up our friendship?" He stopped flailing and stood still, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He continued in a lower volume, with a shaky voice. "I thought that I would be able to tell you with this assignment that I regret what I did every day, and that I want to be friends again."

I worked to lower my voice and remain calm. It took every fiber of my being not to lash out and break something as I replied. "Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to be friends again."

He surprised me by getting up and pacing the room, glaring at me while he answered. "Don't give me that shit, Finn. You wouldn't be so angry if you didn't want to be friends again. I'm not buying it. So like I said, suck it up and sit your ass down."

I was so drained that I didn't bother to argue. He was right, and he knew it. No matter how pissed I was at him, no matter how much he hurt me, I missed having him as a friend. I moved over my bed and sat down, not looking at him.

He walked around the room, appearing to be looking for something. I didn't bother asking, just sitting and sulking on my bed. After a couple seconds, as he was still searching, he asked in a still shaking voice, "Where the hell is your CD player?"

I still didn't look at him as I pointed to the player and said, "There, you asshole."

He let out a small surprised laugh and moved over to where I had pointed. He put in the CD and said, "This is the song I found." He hit play and I heard the familiar chords of "Cat's in the Cradle" by Harry Chapin come through the speakers. I sat in silence for a while, my anger rising as the song played, before I walked over and paused it, fuming once again.

"You want me to sing a song about a father regretting not spending time with his son. Are you crazy? What on earth made you think this song would be okay for us to sing? Huh? Do you have any answer for that whatsoever?" How dare he come to my house, yell in my face, and then tell me he wants to sing this song? Pain coursed through me as I relived the experience. I thought I was going to have a child. A beautiful child that would call me "Daddy" and would grow up under my care. Then I was told the truth, and it was like she died. It was like my baby died before my eyes. And now he wanted me to sing a song with him about a father regretting the time he didn't spend with his son. There was no way in hell I was doing this. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Because I can assure you that I am not laughing." Once again it took everything I had, every fiber in my being, not to walk over to him and punch him where it would really hurt. I shook with my restraint.

Puck looked shocked. "Of course this isn't some sick joke. I picked this song because I knew it would be therapeutic for both of us. We're going to sing it together."

"Don't you dare give me that shit, Puck!" My voice grew to a shout. "You have no idea how much pain you caused me! You cannot possibly feel the same way I do, so don't give me that 'we're in this together' bullshit! Because I am _not_ buying it!"

"You think I don't know how much it hurt you, you selfish prick? I have to remember every day you refuse to look at me! Every time you glare at me with hate in your eyes, I remember how much pain I caused you! But have you not thought about how much pain I might be feeling right now?" He walked closer to me and said, "Look at me damn it!" I looked up and scowled at him. "You think I don't go through the same pain you do? I lost a daughter too, if you forgot! When Quinn decided to give her up for adoption, I thought I wouldn't be able to do it. But I didn't have a choice. It was like she died, Finn. I will never see her, never know what she looks like, never know if she wonders about me! Do you know what that's like?"

"Yes, I do Puck! Because it happened to me! Did you forget that part? That you took her away from me?" I couldn't handle it; my whole body was screaming to punch him with everything I had, to put every amount of force behind a hit that was sure to knock him out. He had to leave. Now. "Get out of my house." He just stood there, the look of surprise again on his face. "What?"

"I said get out!" I stood up and put every ounce of pain and anger I was feeling into my eyes as I glared at him. "Now!"

He looked at me with similar eyes, standing his ground. "No! I will not leave just like that! We have a fucking assignment to do and we will practice until we have got it fucking perfect!"

"Did you not hear me?" I asked. "I said get the fuck out of my house!"

"And did you not hear _me_?" He shouted, moving with angry steps towards me. "I said no!"

I moved the rest of the way toward Puck and put my face right in his, shouting as loud as I could. "I swear to fucking God if you do not leave right now, I will beat you so hard you won't be able to walk anymore!"

"I'd like to see you try!" And next thing I know Puck closed the distance between our faces and started moving his lips angrily against mine.

I didn't have time to think. I found myself instinctively responding to his lips on mine, moving my hands to hold his face while I kissed him. Then I realized what we were doing. I pulled back violently, removing my hands from his face and staring at him in shock. "What the fuck was that?"

His only reply was to look at me with the same expression of shock plastered on his face. Then suddenly, he shouted "Fuck!" and stormed out of the room. I just stood still for a long time, my head reeling as I tried to get what had just happened out of my mind. I found myself exhausted and stumbled over to my bed, my mind still racing as I tried to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Ooooo… suspense….. ;] I had too much fun writing this chapter, and even though it was intense I loved every second of it! So let me know what you think, I have even more fun writing when I know that my readers love it too. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This story still is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any errors that make it through accidentally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters involved. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**_My eyes were closed, but I could feel everything. I could feel soft lips against my own; I could feel hands roaming up and down my arms, my chest. I was completely engulfed in feeling—and I couldn't get enough. I lifted my own hands, desperate to never let this moment end. I moved my hands to the face so close to mine, grasping at anything to give me more; more closeness more touch, more pure ecstasy_._ My movements were desperate, and my partner sensed it. The hands on my chest fumbled for the hem of my shirt, breaking our kiss for the shortest moment to pull it over my head and drop it to the floor. I didn't dare open my eyes, moving in immediately after I felt the fabric drag over my head to resume our kiss. My partner seemed to feel the same intensity I did, deepening the kiss as soon as our lips met again. A tongue delved into my mouth, taking complete dominance, exploring every corner like it owned the place. And I loved it. I battled with it, pushing and swirling to gain the upper hand. My hands couldn't feel enough of the body over mine, straining to gain purchase on the muscular frame I was getting so much pleasure from. I was battling with my tongue and my body, my hips starting to move on their own, adding to the bold dance of dominance. The distinctly masculine scent of sweat hovered in the air around both of our bodies, mixing with the stronger scent of cologne. _

_Wait—masculine? I pulled my head back and my eyes flashed open. I saw a pair of brown eyes staring intently into my own, topped by a head that was hairless except for one streak of dark hair in the form of a slick mohawk._

_Intense brown eyes bore into my own. "What's wrong, babe?" Puck asked._

I sat up in my bed, opening my eyes wide and gasping for air. I could still feel those hands on my body… Puck's hands. But that couldn't be what I wanted! I had Rachel, and I loved her. Yes. This was just a weird dream spurred by the… thing… that happened earlier today. It doesn't have to mean anything, it _didn't _mean anything at all. It never happened…

* * *

_Oh crap. _ I forgot about Rachel. How could I have been so stupid? I didn't even call her after Puck left… I am so dead. _Well, here goes nothing._ I pulled up in front of her house and pulled out my phone.

**F: Hey Hun, I'm here.**

**R: And?**

**F: And I'm taking you to school.**

**R: I don't have school today.**

**F: What? Isn't it Tuesday?**

**R: Yes.**

**F: That means we have school… Come on, we're gonna be late.**

**R: I'm can't be late, I don't have school.**

**F: Rach!**

**R: What?**

**F: Come on, please?**

**R: …**

**F: Look, I'm sorry. **

**R: …?**

**F: If you get in the car, I'll be able to apologize for real.**

**R: Fine…**

I sighed. Dating a drama queen was so tedious sometimes. I stared at the clock in the car, looking up at her door every two seconds and then looking at the clock again. If she made me late, I was going to be pissed. No wait, I had to apologize. I was a jerkish boyfriend, and I had to pay the price. I just stared at her door now, wishing her to come out and dreading it at the same time. I was not looking forward to her wrath.

True to form, she came out of the door with fury written on her face, stomping to my car loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood. When she had arrived at the passenger side of the car, I reached over and opened it so she could get in. She gracefully lowered herself in, not once looking at me. _Sigh. _The tension was palpable as I struggled for the right thing to say, and I finally gave up and decided to make it up as I went.

"Hey, Hun, I'm sorry. I never should've done what I did and I promise I will never do it again."

She humphed, crossing her arms over her chest. She still wouldn't look at me. "Why didn't you call?"

_Shit. _I scrambled for words that wouldn't make her even more mad at me and couldn't come up with anything, so I decided to tell her half-truths. "Well, remember how I told you that Puck made us partners? And I didn't have any choice at all or I wouldn't have picked him, ever?"

She peeked through the corner of her eyes to watch my face while I said the rest, her arms remaining crossed.

"Okay. So, I was on my way to your house when Puck shows up at my door. I didn't want him there, but he just wouldn't leave. So we kind of started fighting." At this she turned her whole body to me, her eyes wide and her hands moving to cover her mouth. Before she could say anything, though, I interrupted her. "It wasn't a fist fight, Hun, don't worry. But we yelled at each other. A lot. And in the confusion, I forgot to call you. I'm sorry. Again."

She looked at me with wide eyes, all anger gone and replaced with shock. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, of course not, we just said some things. No big deal."

"And you promise you'll never do it again?"

"Never ever."

"And you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Rach. Am I forgiven?"

"This one time. But do it again and we'll have a problem." She looked at me straight in the eyes, her expression deadly serious.

"Of course."

"Good. You had better rush to school, I don't want to be late."

I stifled a sigh and started the car to go to McKinley High. Rachel was silent for a couple seconds before she burst into her usual endless babbling. As she spoke on and on I sighed contentedly and sunk lower into my seat, tuning her out as I let my thoughts wander.

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully, and I was happy to home after practice was over so I could sit down and relax. Rachel couldn't hang out after school because she had to practice with Sam. Not that I was disappointed. I wasn't in the mood to put up with her nonstop upheaval of words. Lately, anytime I spent a particularly long amount of time with her I found myself feeling increasingly annoyed at her pointless rambling, and I had to physically excuse myself to keep from saying anything that would hurt her feelings. I might want to punch her in the face, but I was a gentleman, and gentlemen don't hit women. _Or kiss other guys and lie about it. _If I was honest with myself, I couldn't truthfully say that I hadn't thought about that particular moment quite a bit today.

For some reason, I just couldn't focus in any of my classes. I would zone out without realizing it, completely ignoring the teacher and the rest of the class while my mind battled with itself. I didn't want to think about what happened last night, in real life or in my dream. But even though I didn't want to, I somehow ended up seeing it in my head all over again, feeling it as if it was really happening, as if his lips were on mine again, only for a split second before I realized that it was just an illusion. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know how to deal with the intensity of my jumbled thoughts. I didn't know anything.

When I finally arrived home, I trudged down the steps to my and Kurt's room, immediately flopping down on my bed and closing my eyes. I tried to think of other things, to force my mind to picture something else other than the strong hands and soft lips… _This is so not working._

Lying on my bed, I decided to suck it up and attempt to sort my thoughts. For the first time, I willingly brought myself back to the previous day's events and forced myself to remember every detail. I remembered the look in Puck's eyes as he crossed the room. I didn't see it at the time, but now that I looked back, I remembered not just the rage that was clear in his eyes, but also a hint of determination and… passion? I didn't know exactly what that look was, but it sent chills down my spine. I didn't think they were chills of anger, either. They were… different. Why hadn't I felt those around Rachel? We had kissed plenty of times, and the kisses sent a slight feeling to the pit of my stomach, but nothing as strong as the pure passion that exuded out of Puck's eyes. I couldn't decide what that meant. I put it aside and moved on.

Even before the… thing… happened—I still refused to say the word—and we were arguing, I felt something. I felt the most intense anger I have ever felt towards one person in my entire life—but I felt really alive. Not just trudging through life, fulfilling whatever path was set for me by the high school and society in general, but actually _living._ And it was exhilarating. I went back through my entire relationship with Rachel, looking for any memory of a feeling that was even remotely close to this one, but I couldn't even come up with a single one. _Damn Puck for making me be his damn partner for this damn project. Why did I agree again? Oh yeah, because I'm a stupid fuck, that's why._

But did I really regret that night? Did I regret what happened? _Damn good question._ I had no clue. On the one hand, I was pushed so far that I almost hit a man that had been my best friend for years. For one split second, I was sure that I wouldn't be able to control myself and we were both going to get hurt. Bad. Because we were both that fucking angry. But, on the other hand, I wouldn't give it up for the world. I saw that now. That was the first time in a long time that I let my emotions fill me up completely and let myself run purely on instinct. Even if the emotion was unadulterated anger that was coursing through my veins, I gave up to it entirely because somehow, he knew exactly what buttons to push. He had said the exact right things to push me over the edge and, consequently, create the most invigorating experience of my life.

That was why I was so caught off guard when he closed the distance between us, the passion in his eyes not clear to me as I saw through a veil of red. When he… _kissed _me, all of the anger flew out of my system, leaving nothing but shock. But since I was running on instinct, I was quickly overwhelmed with another emotion. _Desire. _Not one thought entered my brain as I impulsively kissed him back, bringing up my hands to his head and running my fingers through his mohawk. But, when thought came back to my brain, I realized what I was doing and pulled away, disgusted with myself. And him. I was confused as hell to my reaction, and I could see that he clearly felt the same way. Did I still feel disgusted with myself? Of course. I was straight. I was dating Rachel. I was a gentleman. Gentlemen didn't kiss other people while they were in a relationship. But would I take it back? I wasn't sure yet.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and realized that I had spent four hours lying on my bed, thinking about this shit. And at the same time, I realized I was starving. So I decided to put all thoughts of Puck and Rachel in the back of my mind and get something to eat.

That night when I went to bed, the thoughts jumped back to the forefront of my mind and I couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard I tried. And when I finally did fall asleep, dreams plagued my mind. They played endlessly throughout my head, filling me with emotion and making sure I never fell into a deep sleep. Not that I cared at the time.

When I woke up, I was decided. The dreams, although jumbled at times, had hardened my resolve. I knew what I was going to do about my situation, and I knew I was going to do it today. I quickly hopped out of bed and got ready for the day, both excited and scared as fuck for what I was about to do.

* * *

**A/N: So? What is he planning? What did he dream about? Let me know what your theories are. :] You know I love my reviewers so much! For this chapter, I promise I'll reply to every one, I know I haven't been very good about that. So thank you so much! Hope you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing. :)**


End file.
